Hi Rise Brown
Position: '''F '''Date of Birth: '''10/12/1980 '''Height: '''6' 5" '''Weight: 185 lbs College: '''Minnesota State University-Mankato '02 '''Hometown: '''Westchester, Illinois '''Biography: Hi Rise Brown awes fans worldwide with his seemingly limitless hops. His nickname is a tribute to former player and current coach Barry “Hi Rise” Hardy. “A lot of people felt my leaping ability reminded them of Barry,” says Hi Rise. “I’m honored, because I’ve heard many great things over the few years about what he has done for the team. Since the moment I first met him, we've been kidding each other about who the real Hi Rise is.” Does Hi Rise have a favorite dunk? “I like them all, but the crowd really seems to get excited when I do a 360 or when I do my 'Spider-Man' dunk. You'll have to come out to a game to see what I mean.” A Chicago area native, Hi Rise is the youngest of eight children; he has five brothers and two sisters, and his family still lives in the Chicago area. His brother Randy won three NBA Championship rings with the Chicago Bulls. His brother Alan, a sheriff in the Chicago area, was also very supportive and influential in his career. So who does Hi Rise think is the best athlete in the family? “Of course, I am the best athlete,” he laughs, “but if I were taken out of the equation, I would have to say Randy. Going one-on-one with Randy growing up was tough, because he was older and bigger than me…but he won't take me on now.” Rapper Jay-Z is one of Hi Rise‘s favorite musical artists. “I think he speaks the truth, and his music is a big part of my basketball. I use music to help get myself geared up for a game. Jay-Z has a certain style that fits well with sports and entertainment and gets me ready to go.” Hi Rise was part of an historic tour of the Middle East in December 2006, visiting 12 U.S. military bases in five countries, including Iraq. “Wow. I couldn't really believe I was there, and to be there and play basketball made it even more surreal. That trip and going to Africa were my two favorite trips so far with the team. Being able to visit so many different parts of the world is one of my favorite things about being a Globetrotter.” Walking on top of the Great Wall of China is another one of the cool things he has done while wearing the red, white and blue. Following his playing days, Hi Rise would still like to be involved with the Globetrotters…maybe as a coach. Outside of basketball, he would be interested in starting his own clothing line someday. An all-conference player and graphic design major in college, Hi Rise still enjoys drawing in his spare time. Some of Hi Rise’s drawings of his teammates have even been used in Globetrotter souvenir game programs. Hi Rise offers these words of inspiration for youngsters: “If you're trying to achieve, there will be roadblocks, but obstacles don't have to stop you. If you run into a wall, don't turn around and give up. Figure out how to climb it, go through it or work around it.”